virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Television Quest
Released: Unknown :: Welcome to the VFK History of Television Quest! You will be surprised to learn some of the interesting facts of the history of television! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and a LCD Super Television! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. In 1884, a young engineering student from Germany, Paul Nipkow patented an electromechanical television concept which successively analyzed an image and transmitted it in order. He developed the first scanning device for television. His device was based on a discovery in 1873 which indicated that the electrical conduction varied depending upon the amount of light (photoconductive properties) a certain element received. The name of this element was: : a. Gold : b. Molybdenum : c. Selenium : d. Technetium : e. Platinum 2. Paul Nipkow's discovery was a scanning disk camera called the Nipkow disc. His invention analyzed pictures using a mechanical rotating disk which was placed between the light sensitive selenium element and a scene. Nipkow's image only created 18 lines of resolution. It is unsure whether or not Paul Nipkow built a model of his television which worked. It wasn't until the amplification tube was developed in 1907 that the Nipkow Disc would be a practical device. Go to the Victorian Park (a.k.a Summer Park) and say "Who really invented television?" 3. The next major developer of television was a Scottish man called John Logie Baird. Born in 1888, this inventor was an electrical engineer who built upon the work of Paul Nipkow's scanning disc concepts. Together with American Clarence Hansell, Baird patented his concept of sending pictures for television and fax in the 1920's and based his idea on: : a. Using "arrays of transparent rods" : b. Using two rotational disks : c. Using electronic tubes : d. Using transistors 4. Using his mechanical television system, in 1924, Baird developed the first televised pictures of the human face. In 1928, he transmitted a television image across the Atlantic Ocean. He also showed his concept of stereoscopic television and infra-red light prior to 1930. His inventions in the field of television were pioneering and often represented milestones in broadcasting. In July of 1930, a British Television play was shown by the BBC which started broadcasting television using Baird's 30-line system in 1929. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say the name of this play. Say "The Man with the Flower" 5. Across the ocean at about the same time that Baird was developing his mechanical television system, another inventor, Charles Jenkins from Dayton, Ohio was simultaneously developing his own mechanical television system. He claimed that his was the earliest moving silhouette image which he transmitted on June 14, 1923. What was the name of Jenkin's television system? : a. Sightradio : b. Transmitronics : c. Electronic Television : d. Radiovision 6. Jenkins started his promotion of mechanical television systems in 1894 by publishing an article in the "Electrical Engineer" which explained one idea of electrically transmitting images. He introduced an invention called "prismatic rings" which was intended to replace the shutter on a projector. He later used this invention in his radiovision system. His radiovisors which he manufactured with his Jenkins Television Corporation, were mechanically based scanning drum devices. The radiovisor projected a 40-48 line image on a six inch square mirror. His company also owned the first US television station and produced radiomovies. Go to King Arthur's Round table room and say what people thought of televised images at the time. Say "It is amazing!" 7. Many inventions and innovations led to the development of the television. Since these first television sets were not all electronic, and in fact had mechanical parts. This kind of television was not compatible with the all electronic television system, so this period in the development of television prior to 1935 is referred to as: : a. The Machine Age : b. Pro-electronic Times : c. The Mechanical Television Era : d. Generation One : e. Development Era 7. The types of devices which use the new electronic system are computers, automated teller machines, video game machines, monitors, radar displays, and many others. They use these phosphor screens which when using more than a single beam of electrons, can enable CRT's to show millions of different colors. Go to Stonehenge and say "I see a rainbow." press continue to finish the quest